


Утепленный Солдат

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Knitting, M/M, hobby
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Стиву просто хочется согреть Баки.
Kudos: 54





	Утепленный Солдат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wooly Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358854) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> Текст вычитывала Lali45  
> От автора: в основе текста лежит этот арт https://aredblush.tumblr.com/post/97468883782/the-winter-wooly-option-number-2-sounded-more

Стив выучился вязать еще в детстве. Занятие было полезным для болезненного ребенка с проворными пальцами и куда более интересным, чем штопка носков и зашивание распоровшихся швов – этому он тоже научился мальчишкой, и не только потому, что мать иногда брала шитье на дом, чтобы подработать. Мама и сестры Баки связали десятки пар носков для солдат, и Стив порой присоединялся к ним, хотя и кипятился из-за того, что всех соседских парней взяли на войну, а его оставили.

Став Капитаном Америкой, он расстался со спицами, хотя во время снежных переходов ценил многочисленные носки, присланные из тыла благодарными женщинами. В будущем не было нужды вязать себе шарфы и свитера или штопать носки, потому он этим не занимался. Одежду теперь производили не очень качественную, зато она стала относительно недорогой, так что Стив почти перестал корить себя за быстро порванные футболки или протертые джинсы.

А потом вернулся Баки. Восстановление шло медленно и болезненно, хотя Стив делал все возможное, чтобы облегчить процесс. Он читал книги и статьи о травмах и ПТСР, подбирал психотерапевтов, старался отвлечь Баки от навязчивых воспоминаний о пережитом и утешал после кошмаров бездонными кружками какао и бесконечными повторами «Серенады лунного света». Постоянно казалось, что этого недостаточно, но он не мог бороться со всем – кое с чем Баки приходилось справляться самому, как бы ни хотелось Стиву вмешаться и защитить его так же, как это всегда делал Баки.

Но одно Стив все-таки заметил: Баки жутко не любил холод. Стив его понимал: он сам начал недолюбливать низкие температуры. Первые несколько месяцев после сыворотки Стив блаженствовал. Способность оставаться на морозе, пока все остальные отсиживались в палатках, зарывшись в жалкие армейские постели, казалась ему даже чудеснее, чем способность поднять над головой мотоцикл или взбежать по лестнице не запыхавшись. Хотя ему определенно нравилось отсутствие одышки и склонности болеть по полгода. Однако пусть Стив и не помнил, как замерз (или утонул), он больше не наслаждался холодом и не ощущал неуязвимости перед ним. Он продолжал просыпаться, дрожа от неясных кошмаров, в которых его снова погребало подо льдом.

Ясное дело, кошмары Баки были наполнены куда более серьезными ужасами. По крайней мере, насколько Стив смог понять из скудных рассказов. Но Баки часто просыпался от приступов дрожи, его волосы и футболка были мокрыми от холодного пота, а челюсти стиснуты, чтобы не стучали зубы. Стив вспоминал, что замерз до смерти всего раз, а с Баки это происходило снова и снова, и ужас перед криокамерой был одной из редких вещей, которые не стирались в том кресле. Они хотели, чтобы Баки был напуганным, и покорным, и промерзшим до самого сердца.

Стив покупал самые тяжелые стеганые одеяла и самые мягкие шерстяные пледы, застилал постель фланелевыми простынями, быстро нагревающимися от тепла тела, но не мог же Баки провести всю жизнь в кровати или кутаться в одеяло на улице. (То есть, как указал Тони насчет последнего пункта, он мог, конечно, но Баки всегда был довольно тщеславен и трепетно относился к своему внешнему виду, поэтому отмел эту идею так решительно, что Стив украдкой изобразил триумфальный жест, радуясь, что Баки становится самим собой.)

Они оба полюбили мягкие пушистые толстовки с капюшоном, очень популярные среди молодежи, но этой одежде все равно чего-то не хватало, и Стив никак не мог понять, чего именно. Лишь когда Дорис Каплински, одна из девушек, с которыми он выступал много лет назад, прислала ему свитер ручной вязки, Стив понял, что делать.

Вязание, как оказалось, сейчас было популярным как никогда. Ему посвящались целые веб-сайты и еженедельные встречи. Существовали магазины, которые продавали исключительно пряжу, причем в тридцатые Стив не смел и мечтать о том, чтобы найти или позволить себе такое качество и многообразие расцветок. В тех же магазинах продавались книги и схемы в помощь новичку (или старичку, желающему сдуть пыль с подзабытых навыков).

Первым делом Стив связал для Баки носки. Это были простые черные носки, слегка неровные в районе больших пальцев, но Баки носил их дома не снимая, и Стиву пришлось срочно связать еще несколько пар, чтобы не вынуждать Баки расставаться с ними во время стирки. Стив даже попробовал сделать их нескользящими (в квартире были деревянные полы), хотя Баки стоял на ногах увереннее многих. Стив выбирал несложные схемы, зато рисовал на подошвах все более абстрактные и замысловатые узоры, просто чтобы не заскучать.

(Во время очередного посещения детского отделения Пресвитерианской больницы Нью-Йорка Стив привез с собой кучу носков и объемные краски, чтобы каждый ребенок мог раскрасить свою пару. Проект высоко оценили как родители, так и любители вязания в Интернете.)

Затем Стив связал шарф из желтой, как масло, мягкой шерсти, на которую было тепло даже просто смотреть. Баки слегка улыбнулся ему и перед прогулкой повязал шарф на шею, хотя тот совершенно не сочетался с темно-серой толстовкой.

Стиву очень хотелось связать полуперчатки, раз Баки предпочитал именно такие, но сперва никак не получались пальцы. После некоторого количества умеренно пылкой брани и множества повторных попыток Баки (а за ним Наташа, Клинт и Сэм) обзавелись запасом длинных митенок. На Сэмовых красовались крылышки, а вокруг запястий Наташи появились вязаные двойники ее боевых браслетов, получив которые, она громко рассмеялась. Митенки Клинта были, разумеется, фиолетовыми.

Тони предложил Стиву открыть магазин на Etsy, но Стив не хотел продавать свои изделия. Ему более чем хватало денег на безбедную жизнь, и всякий раз, когда в центре реабилитации ветеранов или соседних церквях проходил благотворительный сбор одежды, он вязал шапки и носки для нуждающихся. (Впрочем, искусство прикреплять к шапкам помпоны он так и не постиг, но не жалел об этом упущении.)

Все привыкли видеть Стива со спицами и мотками ниток, а потом выяснилось, что Брюс вышивает (и считает это занятие на удивление успокаивающим), а Наташа плетет кружева. Пару раз в месяц они начали собираться в просторной светлой гостиной в Башне Мстителей и устраивать, по выражению Тони, супергеройские вечера рукоделия. Сам Тони не вязал на спицах и не шил, зато открыл для себя амигуруми, и внезапно все поверхности оказались завалены крохотными Мстителями, связанными крючком. Стив частенько переправлял их в больницу, просто чтобы освободить место.

Он связал толстый свитер для Баки, который выбрал для этой цели мягчайшую темно-синюю пряжу. Ворот получился так себе, и левый рукав вышел коротковатым, но Баки носил этот свитер повсюду.

– Так я чувствую, будто ты постоянно обнимаешь меня, – тихо прошептал он Стиву в шею как-то вечером, когда они льнули друг к другу под одеялами. – Но если проболтаешься кому-нибудь, что я тебе это сказал, буду все отрицать.

– Очень надо, – отозвался Стив.

По телу растекалось тепло, не имеющее никакого отношения ни к шерсти, ни к фланели. Стив довольно чмокнул Баки в макушку и блаженно улыбнулся. Все знали, что под внешней броней крутого киллера скрывается мягкое сердце, но кое-какие тайны Стив решил приберечь только для себя.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
